Broken Promises
by danii-chan
Summary: She may have lost her boyfriend, but she gained another friend. SakuraLi Oneshot


Another oneshot. This time I wasn't bored. I was heart broken. I hope you like it!

* * *

"You promised me." She yelled, tears falling freely from her eyes. "You promised me." She whispered. He took a step closer. "Sakura." He said. "NO! Stay away. I don't want you any closer." She replied, stepping back a couple steps. He looked into her eyes and saw all the hurt. "Sakura, I'm sorry. But-" He was cut off by her screaming. "I don't want to hear it, Li! I don't want to hear anything from you." The tears started coming faster now as she realized what this argument ment. "Tomorrow will have been a year. A whole year." She whispered, looking down at her feet. Tears started coming to his eyes as well, though he tried not to let them all fall. Only a couple escaped.

"When we first started dating, you were the sweetest thing ever. You came over all the time, told me you loved me all the time." She started, trying to keep the crying under control for a bit longer. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You owned my heart and my soul. I always wanted to be with you. My friends envied what we had. As the year moved on, you got bitchier. You didn't want to spend as much time with me. You started ignoring me sometimes. You were always with you'r friends insted of with me when I needed you." She stopped to take a breath. "Sakura." he said again, taking a couple more steps closer. She looked up and moved back again. "You started calling me a bitch and telling me to fuck off. We started arguing more often. You just kept saying I started it when actually you were the one to start."

Li looked down, sighing. "Sakura, look I am so-" Again Sakura cut him off. "Listen to me!" She yelled. Her eyes filled with tears again. "I talked constantly about you. Always happy to have such a wonderful person in my life. Always glad to have someone to hold hands with and be with. Sure I had my many friends, but I had you too. They all hated you, yet I stuck with you. They were only nice to you because I was with you." Sakura started laughing quietly. "Around 3 months ago everything whent downhill. The thing I freted most of all was losing you. Well, Li, if you don't think you love me anymore, than you think that." She looked up, tears still runnning down her cheeks. "I don't wanna be with someone who doesn't know if they love me or not."

Sakura could feel her heart breaking into a thousand peices at what she was about to say. "All I have to say is this. When I said I would love you forever, I intended to keep that promise. When I said I would do anything for you, I intended to keep that promise. When you said you would love me forever and would do anything for me, you didn't intend to keep that promise or else we wouldn't be here right now."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sakura, don't." Li whispered, stepping closer yet again. This time Sakura didn't move. Li steped right infront of her and pulled her into a hug. She started crying even harder. "You lied to me. You promised and you couldn't keep it." She sobbed into his arms. "Shh. It's ok." Sakura pushed him away and glared at him. "You think that just by giving me a hug and saying it's ok will make everything better? Well you're wrong!" She screamed.

"Li, I want nothing to do with you. I don't wanna see you again." Li's eyes widened at what she had just said. "Sakura. You-You can't be serious." He said, feeling the tears come to his eyes. Sakura looked away. "Good-bye Li." Sakura pulled off the ring he had given her for her birthday and placed it softly in his hand. "Have a good life."

Sakura watched as Li walked out of her house. When she was sure he was gone she fell to the ground sobbing. She layed there for a good 10 or 15 minutes before picking herself back up. She whent over to her computer and clicked on MSN. She changed her name and just sat there. 2 minutes later her bestfriend Tomoyo came online. She clicked on her name. She told her to call her and seconds later the phone rang.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo's concerned filled voice rang over the phone. "I did it." Sakura said. Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura...You-you-you dumped him?" "Mhm." Sakura replied. They were silent for a couple seconds. "I'm coming over Sakura. I'll be there in like 10 minutes ok. Hold tight." Sakura hung up and smiled weakly.

10 minutes later Tomoyo arrived at the door. As soon as Sakura opened the door she was pulled into a hug by Tomoyo. When they walked in Sakura hugged her again and started crying. "Sakura, it's ok. I'm here. Come on don't cry please. You will make me cry." Tomoyo's voice cracked. Sakura laughed weakly. "Tomoyo, thank you so much for coming." They hugged each other again.

An hour or so later Tomoyo head home. Sakura whent back online to find Li was there. She thought about clicking his name when a conversation came up. It was him. She clicked it and saw what was written. He was saying sorry for what happened. She replied with it was ment to be. What happened next was unexpected. He asked her if they could still be friends. Sakura sat thinking for about a minute. She replied with she would love to be. As she signed off her computer she started to smile. She realized that she may have lost her boyfriend, but she gained another friend.

Her feelings for the boy she had loved for almost a year grew to a very nice kind of friendship. She still missed having him there to hold when she was scared or when she just needed a hug. She missed hearing those 3 heart warming words he use to say all the time. But as time whent on, she got over it very well. She was thankful for her friends for all their help and support. She also thanked him, for being a friend.

_**-x-x-x-x-The End-x-x-x-x-

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. And, Jenii, if you read this, does any of it sound familiar? I love ya hun and ya don't need him! Review pls!**_


End file.
